Bechloe x The 1975
by yourknightingale
Summary: I wrote the first one as a short fic and posted it on Tumblr but when I saw a vid where Snow mentioned she likes The 1975, it made me want to do another one. Please enjoy this two-shot fluff!
1. Chocolate

It always starts with a quiet humming. She doesn't know all the lyrics yet but once a song is stuck in her head, it just becomes an earworm. Beca hates it for a few reasons. One, where did she even hear this song? Two, why does she think it's catchy? Three, it's from an English band! Well, they're not bad per se. It's just weird when she doesn't usually listen to this kind of music. Now just great because she's definitely adding this to her queue.

"Mmmm you bite your friend like chocolate," she absentmindedly picks up her things from the floor as she tries her hardest to focus on actually cleaning her room. "No we're never gonna quit it, no."

She stops, like she's a deer caught in the headlights, except she is both the deer and the car with the headlights. Not only she's singing it out loud now but also, she almost sounds like how the vocalist sings it. That means, she's doing the accent. So hilarious, Beca thinks. This must be a joke.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. Eventually, she just gives up and continues cleaning and singing the same freaking song.

Chloe peeks into the room Beca's in. Initially, she just goes there to chat but the girl seems busy. She turns to go until she hears a little song. Turning back around, she leans by the open doorway. She's just curious as to what the brunette is humming so softly to herself.

"We go where nobody knows," the DJ sings, unaware of the audience she has lured in. She carries on, knowing fully that this probably means something dark as the lyrics she catches flow out of her mouth. But why does it have to be so catchy? "I think we better go. Seriously, better go. Mmmhmmm."

She finishes the song and finally, sees Chloe standing by the door, looking at her with the biggest smile.

"Hey there, weirdo." That remark covers the mini heart attack she feels at first. "You look like a creep. How long have you been standing there?"

The redhead doesn't answer immediately. Instead she moves forward to where Beca is standing and ever so seductively speaks, "Long enough to realize you're hotter with an accent."

Beca hides her blush but of course, she retaliates, "So is that supposed to make me feel better, like a compliment, or like, to make you feel better, cuz I know you're so obsessed with me?"

Chloe laughs. "Oh, Mitchell! You're treading dangerous lines here."

With the most sexiest accent she can muster, Beca replies, "But I can't help it." She enunciates each word with more style than needed.

They both knowingly lean in closer to one another, within each other's breath's distance, as they close their eyes.


	2. The Sound

Beca keeps on waking up every two hours. This inconvenience is brought to her by the events of yesterday where she and Chloe are almost kissing but the moment was interrupted. Fat Amy and Flo had to really make such a loud entrance upon entering the Bellas house, it practically shook. It was just Chinese takeout, for crying out loud! The dramatics wasn't needed.

They never really got a chance to talk about it afterwards. Sure, Chloe was just probably enthralled by her surprisingly good accent. In a song! It was just the heat of the moment. It didn't turn into a fire, if anything just a smouldering wick.

She checks her phone for the time. 5:30am. Too early in her personal preference but her body decides to get up. Might as well do something.

The brunette finds herself in front of a laptop. She has an open program for an unfinished mix (it's just all beats for now), waiting for an inspiration to motivate her to actually put in a song. So, since she still has that earworm, Beca googles the lyrics to find the title of the song that made her appealing to a certain redhead.

Chocolate by The 1975.

They're great! She can't believe she's starting to appreciate this band. Chocolate is catchy enough that Beca can mix this one with the loop she currently has in her program. With her loyal headphones on, she works on it for almost 2 hours before her stomach starts complaining.

On her way to go get some food, the DJ hears somebody singing, not loud enough for the whole house to wake up, but just the right volume that the kitchen can hold.

Heaven knows, the girls in this residence are all useless and dead until at least 10am on a Saturday morning.

"Well, I know when you're around cuz you know the sound. I know the sound of your heart." Chloe's voice echoes in the small space, and in the stillness of the morning blends well with the acoustics. She doesn't hear anyone come in with her earphones on as she dances her way to get the cereal box on the pantry.

Beca leans on the island, grabbing an apple, as she watches Chloe's swaying and her back. When the other girl turns, the cereal box tilts to the right as the redhead clutches her heart with her left hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Chloe speaks a little louder than intended because she didn't bother to take off at least one earbud.

Beca shoots her a lopsided smile and replies, "I thought you knew the sound of my heart and would've seen me coming."

The other girl raises her eyebrow at her and smiles back. She doesn't respond to Beca but still acknowledges her presence by glancing at her from time to time as she continues making her breakfast. And she also continues her singing throughout.

"I can't believe I forgot your name." She holds a spoon to her mouth, imitating a microphone. "Oh baby, won't you come again?" She extends her right hand to Beca and the brunette catches that little press on the word 'come'.

Chloe pours out some Cheerios on a bowl and sings, "She said I've got a problem with your shoes and your tunes but I might move in."

Beca notices how this song is somehow vaguely familiar. Her thoughts are disrupted, however, by the look she's getting from the older girl.

"And I thought that you were straight, now I'm wondering." She finishes that with the infamous Chloe wink.

Beca almost chokes on an apple bite. That's the last thing on her list of how she would probably die and it almost happened. Freaking Beale!

Milk is being poured now but so is Chloe's flirting game. "You're so conceited. I said I love you. What does it matter if I lie to you?"

She takes a spoonful of cereal, "I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through," she raises it close to her mouth, "so don't you tell me that you just don't get cuz I know you do" and finally puts it in. She chews and hums as best as she can.

Beca walks around the island to get to Chloe's side. She's never seen someone eat cereal and look so enticing at the same time. So she plucks the left earbud and put it in her left ear.

They're relatively so close, faces inches apart. "Is this The 1975?" The DJ can see the redhead swallow hard and nod.

"I knew it was you. You're the one listening to them and somehow, I caught it. I don't know how but you got me into this, Chlo. You have an amazing taste in music. Shouldn't have underestimated you." Beca chuckles while she's still holding the left earbud.

So maybe the proximity isn't ideal to the brunette's bubble. Something about this moment, though, makes her stay on the spot.

They both can hear the music still playing the line, "Well, I know when you're around cuz you know the sound. I know the sound of your heart."

Both girls find themselves in the same situation as yesterday. Beca isn't fighting this anymore. Chloe tries to break the tension by starting, "I can't do the accent the way you do. That's your thing." The brunette isn't buying it. This is really happening.

The younger girl laces her arm around the older girl's neck and just dives in, capturing Chloe's mouth with her own. Chloe is very welcoming and starts reciprocating right away. Beca pulls back a little, just enough so she can say, "This song isn't even about love," and brings herself forward and crushing their lips together again, "and it's not even lady-jam worthy," she breathes and kisses Chloe again, firmly this time that the taller girl staggers backwards a little bit, all the while maintaining this fiery action. "It's just so darn catchy."

The redhead has her hands around Beca's waist for support. The smaller one is surprisingly aggressive, not that she's complaining. She's enjoying this a lot. "You can do the accent and that's enough to keep me going." Chloe finally responds, giving in as much as she can into this make-out session.

Beca lets out a soft moan when she feels the vibration in her lips as Chloe talks. The brunette slides her tongue on the girl's lower lip and finds an entrance when the mouth opens a little. Now, it's the redhead's turn to gasp and she bring her hands to cup Beca's cheeks. Beca, in turn, holds on to the sides of Chloe's shirt and pushes forward until the latter hits the counter with her back.

"Ow!" Chloe flinches upon contact, not expecting some force to actually result in a little pain. This breaks their kiss but their noses are still touching. Beca exhales and steals a chaste kiss. A sorry kiss, perhaps.

Both of them are out of breath. This time Chloe's hands rest on top of the DJ's shoulders while the latter's just hang down to her sides. It's a staring game once again except they're both flushed and smiling.

"That was great. We should do that again." The ginger bravely speaks.

Beca runs her hand over to her shoulder and catches one of Chloe's hands and laces them together. "You should come to my room and I can show you the mix I've been working on this morning."

The brunette pulls on their entwined hands and takes the lead as they pave their way up the stairs to listen to some more The 1975 songs. Maybe.


End file.
